Lux/Ability Details
Abilities to deal bonus magic damage. * Illumination does not stack. Another damaging spell other than will simply refresh the duration. * will detonate the mark and apply a new one. * Only Lux is capable of detonating Illumination. * Illumination does not proc or spell vamp. * Illumination's detonation will damage , but the autoattack physical damage will bypass the shield. |firstname = Light Binding |firstinfo = (Active): Lux releases a sphere of light in a line, dealing magic damage to the first enemy it touches and half that damage to a second nearby unit. Additionally, the first unit struck is bound for 2 seconds, and the second unit for 1 second. *'Range:' 1175 *'Projectile Speed:' 1200 |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Light Binding is a linear collision skillshot that can hit up to 2 enemy units, dealing magic damage and snaring them for a short duration. The first target receives the full damage and snare, while the second receives half the damage and snare effect. *Light Binding's range is slightly longer than the targeting indicator shows. |secondname = Prismatic Barrier |secondinfo = (Active): Lux throws her wand to a target location and back, bending the light around herself and any friendly champions it touches, shielding them from damage for 3 seconds. *'Cost:' 60 mana *'Range:' 1075 *'Projectile Speed:' 1400 |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Prismatic Barrier is a pass-through linear skillshot that applies an absorption shield on any allied champion it passes through. The projectile returns to Lux upon reaching its maximum range, reapplying the shield on any allied champions it passes through. * Prismatic Barrier will immediately shield Lux upon activation. * Prismatic Barrier's shield does not stack. If the shield is re-applied by the wand's return, its strength and duration will be refreshed. |thirdname = Lucent Singularity |thirdinfo = (Active): Lux sends an anomaly of twisted light to a target area, which slows enemies on the zone. The zone will deal magic damage to the enemies on the area upon detonation. The zone will detonate itself after 5 seconds or it can be detonated early by Lux. *'Cooldown:' 10 seconds upon cast *'Range to Center of AoE:' 1100 *'Diameter of Damage AoE:' 350 *'Diameter of Sight AoE:' 575 (estimate) |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Lucent Singularity is a ground targeted area of effect skillshot that sends an orb of light to a target location, marking the area around it upon arrival and slowing enemy units in the marked area. After 5 seconds the orb will detonate, dealing magic damage to enemy units in the marked area. Lucent Singularity may be re-activated any time after the orb reaches the target location, causing the detonation early. * Lucent Singularity does not apply until detonated. * Lucent Singularity grants vision of its path while in flight. ** It also reveals all Fog of War and brush in an area around the spell for the duration (roughly 1.5 the diameter of the indicator circle). * Lucent Singularity's slow lingers for 0.5 seconds after leaving the marked area. |ultiname = Final Spark |ultiinfo = (Active): After gathering energy for half a second, Lux will fire a broad and long-range beam of light in a line that will instantly deal magic damage to all enemies in the area. In addition, the beam will trigger Lux's innate ability and re-apply the Illumination debuff. *'Cost:' 100 mana *'Range:' 3000 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Final Spark is a instant skillshot. After a 0.5 seconds casting time, Lux deals magic damage to all enemy units in the target area. * Final Spark cannot be cancelled by enemy crowd control, in spite of having a channel-like timebar and animation. ** If Lux is moved by knockback or pull effects such as , the laser will still fire from the original position of casting. ** If Lux dies while casting Final Spark, the ability will not deal any damage. * Enemy units that are marked with and are hit by Final Spark have the mark trigger for bonus magic damage, and then have the mark re-applied. * Final Spark grants vision of the affected area and enemy champions hit for a short duration.V1.0.0.135 }} References Category:Champion Ability Details